


makeup

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Inoten + Pride.





	makeup

Ino catches her tongue in her teeth, fingers tight on the brush in her hand. “Almost done,” she murmurs, eyes narrowing in utmost concentration.

Tenten tries very hard not to giggle under the careful strokes of the brush, pressing her lips together as she clutches at the bottom of her stool. She stares right ahead at the wall, because if she looks at her girlfriend with her tongue out like a cat-

“Done!” Ino crows, just in time for Tenten to pull away and giggle madly into her hands. Ino blinks once, twice and then raises her brows, which doesn’t really help Tenten much. “Uh, what?”

“Sorry, sorry-“ Tenten gigglesnorts, and she leans over to press a kiss to Ino’s clean cheek. “You’re just really cute when you’re concentrating.”

Ino is always the type to take compliments in stride, and her smile glitters. “I’m always cute.”

She brushes that aside, though, crouching next to Tenten and spinning her stool so they’re both facing the mirror. “You’re pretty cute, too. Like them?”

On Tenten’s right cheek is the trans flag, carefully painted on, the bi flag on the other. Ino mirrors her, lesbian flag on her right and trans flag on the left - they both beam at the mirror. “Yeah,” Tenten says, a little breathlessly, teaching a hand up to touch the drying trans flag and only barely stopping herself in time. “Thanks, Ino.”

Ino kisses her, quick as can be, and then pulls back with a grin. “Come on. I’ve got a bag of glitter with our names on it, and _then_ we’re ready.”

Tenten makes a face. “Glitter’s so hard to get out of shit,” she protests, but she follows, taking her girlfriend’s hand.

She laughs, winking at her with her bright pink mascara. “That’s the price of Pride, babe! Let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> im back from backpacking!! and taking drabble requests over at my tumblr grellsuke, as always. thanks for reading!


End file.
